hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2071 Atlantic hurricane season/Mkv829's Version
The 2071 Atlantic hurricane season featured several deadly and catastrophic storms. The United States took hit after destructive hit with more than 10 of the 20 storms affecting the country. There were four category 5 hurricanes (Ashley, Kayla, Mikayla, and Phil), tying 2005 for the most ever recorded in a season. Ashley and Kayla became the most intense storms on record worldwide, each dropping to 861 mb. There were nine major hurricanes, breaking the old record of eight, and for the first time on record, the season caused over a trillion dollars in damage. There were 10 retired hurricane names, doubling the record of five set in 2005. Before the season began, NOAAissued warnings due to record warm ocean temperatures and the lack of any dry air. They predicted 18-22 named storms, 10-13 hurricanes, and 4-8 major hurricanes. Storms Hurricane Ashley On June 20, the National Hurricane Center designated Tropical Depression One near Little Cayman. The next day, it was upgraded to a tropical storm and given the name Ashley. Warnings were posted for western Cuba as Ashley approached, and it struck the extreme western tip of the island with 70 mph winds. Ashley moved into the Gulf of Mexico and began to intensify. The NHC upgraded the storm to Hurricane Ashley, the season's first. As it continued off the the WNW, the NHC issued hurricane watches for the Texas coast, and predicted Ashley to rapidly strengthen. The next day, Ashley became a Category 3 south of Louisiana, prompting Governor Charles Jones (R-TX) to order mandatory evacuations for all coastal residents. 24 hours later, Ashley became a Category 5 and took aim at Galveston and Houston. The storm further intensified as widespread panic gripped Houston, Galeveston urged all residents to get off the island by any means necessary. While less than 10 miles off shore, Ashley bombed out to a 861 mb hurricane packing 190 mph winds. The eye tightened to 5 miles and the storms western eyewall started to lash the Texas coast. Ashley maintained cat 5 strength for 18 hours after landfall, bringing biblical destruction to Galveston and The Bolivar Peninsula. In Houston, Ashley's unrelenting winds toppled the 85 story Bank of America tower, bringing down another 6 buildings with it. Reliant Stadium and Minute Maid park were left in ruin and 99% of the buildings within 20 miles of Ashley's center were damaged. Ashley continued into Texas, maintaining major status until east of Dallas. The storm turned to the NE and finally dissipated two days later. Ashley dropped down over 250 tornadoes from Texas to Ohio. Through out its life, Ashley caused about 895.3 billion dollars in damage and killed over 67,000. Houston would later be rebuilt over the next 25 years, but Galveston was wiped from the map. Due to the horrendous damages, the name Ashley was retired by the WMO in the spring of 2072, and will be replaced by Alyssa in 2077. A year later, President Ryan Sabinowicz declared June 26th as Galveston Day, honoring the thousands killed by Ashley. Hurricane Brandon As Ashley dissipated, the NHC declared an ivest in the Eastern Caribbean as Tropical Depression Two. ''The Depression headed north and tropical storm warnings were immediately posted for Puerto Rico, The Virgin Islands, and The Northern Lesser Antillies. About a day after forming, the NHC upgraded the depression to Tropical Storm ''Brandon. Brandon pushed through the islands with sustained winds of 45 mph and continued north. However, two days later, due to a very strong Bermuda High, Brandon took a sharp turn to the west and was upgraded to a hurricane. The storm strengthened steadily as it moved slightly south of west, and became a category 2 while ENE of Abaco Island. Evacuations were ordered for the East Central Florida peninsula, which most people heeded. Brandon strengthened further to a category 3 as it approached the coast and made landfall near Vero Beach, FL at peak strength. As it crossed the state, Brandon weakened to a category 1 exiting the coast near Tampa. It further weakened to a tropical storm before making a second landfall near Fort Walton Beach, FL with 60 mph winds. Brandon pushed further inland, weakening, and dissipated a day later over Tennessee. In Florida, Brandon caused near 13.8 billion dollars and killed 72. Due to the damage, the name Brandon ''was retired and will be replaced by ''Bobby in 2077. Hurricane Cassie An area of disturbed weather sat of the coast of Florida for a few days prompting the NHC to order the Hurricane Hunters into the storm. Upon entering the circulation, the planes found a closed circulation and winds of 35 mph. Advisories were initiated on Tropical Depression Three. Twelve hours later, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Cassie, and warnings were posted for south Florida. Cassie came ashore with 50 mph winds near Miami, and maintained that strength across the Everglades, reemerging in the Gulf of Mexico. As it moved WSW, the NHC warned residents of Louisiana and Mississippi to evacuate low-lying area as Cassie was stated to have the potential for "Catastrophic Impact" on the central Gulf Coast. Cassie was upgraded to a Hurricane and as its satellite appearance rapidly improved, it was declared a major hurricane on July 14. The next morning, Hurricane hunters discovered winds of 155 mph in Cassie's eyewall as it was less than 100 miles off shore. Governors Morton LeFranc (R-LA) and Lisa Krozbehrg (R-MS) declared states of emergency and praised the millions of residents who had already evacuated. Cassie made landfall on Louisiana at 8:10 pm CDT on July 15 with 150 mph winds. It weakened slightly making a second landfall in Mississippi at 11:00 pm CDT with 130 mph winds. Cassie weakened inland and was declared post tropical over Kentucky. From Florida to Louisiana, Cassie killed 1,283 and caused 293.7 billion dollars in damage, flooding all of New Orleans and damaging most of the cities homes beyond repair. Cassie led to a tornado outbreak from Mississippi to Pennsylvania, spawning an EF4 that struck just outside of Knoxville, TN. Due to the damage and high death toll, the name Cassie ''was retired by the WMO, and will be replaced with ''Courtney in 2077. With yet another destructive storm striking the US, many foreign countries donated billions to the victims. Tropical Storm Danny Category:Future Storms Category:Hyper-active seasons